Des apparences trompeuses
by Sosolaidie
Summary: Lorelei est la meilleure amie de Renésmée. Elle revient à Forks après 4 ans d'absences et commence une nouvelle vie qui promait d'être heureuse. Mais si le destin en avait décider autrement? Ma suite de Révélation. Venez lire!
1. Chapitre 1: Commencement

**Quelques notes avant de commencer:**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf quelques uns.**

**Le personnage principal est Lorelei même si il y aura plusieurs Pov.**

**Je tiens à remercier une amie qui a corrigé les fautes de ma fic. Elle se reconnaîtra alors: merci à toi! ^^**

**Voilà c'est tout! Je vais tout de même remettre le résumé pour vous mettre dans le bain.**

**"Lorelei est la meilleure amie de Renésmée. Elle revient à Forks après 4 ans d'absences et commence une nouvelle vie qui promait d'être hereuse. Mais si la vie en avait décider autrement? **

Intoduction

Quand j'avais 8 ans, je vivais à Forks, dans l'état de Washington, j'avais une amie...spéciale. En effet, elle grandissait plus vite que les autres. Lorsque j'atteignis laborieusement mes 12 ans, On avait l'impression qu'elle en avait 17! Mais à partir de ce moment, je ne l'a vis plus grandir. 1 ans plus tard, je dus me résoudre à quitter Forks. Mais à mes 17 ans, ma famille et moi revînmes dans cette petite ville.

Certains se demandent peut-être encore quel est le rôle de Twilight dans tout ça?Je vais vous éclairer: Le nom de mon amie était Renésmée. D'ailleurs mes parents n'aimaient pas les siens. Ils les trouvaient trop jeunes. Sa mère, Bella, ne cessait de dire que c'était la nièce d'Edward, son père, mais leur ressemblance était flagrante. Cette fille avait tout se que l'on pouvait désirer: beauté, intelligence gentillesse etc... Le plus bizarre était qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec un certain Jacob et Rosalie, une sœur adoptive d'Edward. D'ailleurs, toute la famille adoptive d'Edward était pâle, belle et avait des yeux doré sauf Renésmée qui en avait des chocolat. Enfin bref, revenons à nos montons.

Chapitre 1:Commencement

Le jour même où j'arrivai à Forks, je voulus rendre visite à mon amie. Mais elle n'était chez elle.

«_Elle doit être au manoir Cullen_, pensai-je, _c'est là-bas qu'elle passait la moitié du temps.»_

Je gravis les marches de la grande villa blanche avec difficulté quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir le visage d'Edward.

«-_Bonjour, je suis Lorelei. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de moi, je suis l'amie de Renésmée._

Il me dévisagea pendant un instant puis me répondit d'une voix glaciale.

-_Désolé mais elle n'est pas là_», dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

Indignée par ce manque de politesse, je commençais à descendre les marches quand la voix de Bella résonna:

«-_Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec elle. C'est l'amie de Renésmée après tout._

-_Je sais mon amour mais c'est trop risqué... Elle commence déjà à avoir des doutes.»_

J'ignorais comment il savait ça mais il avait raison. La curiosité grandissait en moi et une question me revenait toujours à l'esprit: comment se faisait-il que après tants d'années Edward n'ait pas changé?

Je marchais lentement sur le chemin du retour. Mon esprit était trop préoccupé pour penser à autre chose qu'aux Cullen . Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un spectacle horrible se déployait alors sous mes yeux, mon père gisait au sol vidé de son sang tout comme ma mère dans les bras d'un inconnu.

«-_Qu...Qu'es qu'il se passe?Qui êtes vous? _m'écriai-je, terrifiée.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné. Il ne semblait pas savoir où il était mais au bout d'un moment il reprit ces esprit.

-_Je....je_,bégaya-t-il. _Je vais tout t'expliquer._»

Il semblait vraiment désolé.

Il s'approchait lentement de moi, très lentement, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappât à la porte.

«-_Lorelei? C'est Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure_.»

Le monstre en face de moi prit peur et s'en alla avant de s'écrier:

«-_On se reverra._»

Cette courte et banale phrase fut la plus traumatisante de toute ma vie. Voulait-t-il m'infliger même le sort que mes parents?Qui était-il exactement? Ou plutôt, QU'était-il exactement?

Lorsque que la voix de Bella résonna à nouveau, tout prit forme dans ma tête. IL était comme les Cullen, aussi blanc aussi beau aussi... Parfait! Ils devaient me considérer comme une friandise... Non! Je repoussais cette pensée. Ils m'avaient toujours aimé, toujours soutenus, ils me considéraient comme leur propre fille...

J'examinai la pièce sous toutes les coutures et pourtant, à part les cadavres de mes parents gisant au le sol, rien avait changer. Le canapé jaune canari était toujours en face de la petite table en verre et de la télévision. Les copies de Renoir sur le mur n'avaient pas changé de place et la cheminée en marbre était toujours aussi imposante. Rien ne signalais une infraction ou qu'une bagarre avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. Je continuais mon inspection quand je m'arrêtais sur le plus écœurant. Les visages de mes parents étaient défigurés par la terreur. A ce moments là, tous les coups, toutes les insultes qu'ils m'avaient infliger me revinrent. Leur mort n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose... Après avoir réfléchis quelques instants , je me décidai a agir.

«-_Bella?_

_-Rori?_commença-t-elle, _Tu vas bien? Que s'est-il passé? J'étais __tellement..._

-_Qu'es ce que tu es exactement?_ la coupai-je.

- _Je ne vois pas se que..._

-_Toi et les Cullen._

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-_C'est une longue histoire..._

- _Tellement longue que vous me l'avez caché pendant cinq ans?_

-_C'est vraiment compliqué..._

-_Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous.__Je croyais que vous m'aimiez..._

-_Mais c'est le cas! Je..._

-_Je ne veux plus écouter tes mensonges!» _m'exclamai-je avant de m'enfuir en larmes.

Évidemment, dès que j'essaie de faire une sortie un peu théâtrale, il faut que quelqu'un gâche tout.

En quelques secondes, elle me rattrapa et me murmura:

«-_Aie confiance. Je te raconterai tout dès que nous serons chez moi._»

A ses mots je fondis en larmes. C'en était trop pour moi. Même si j'aurai dû me réjouir, je ne faisais que me rabaisser. Comment avais-je pus dire ça? Pourquoi continuai-je à pleurer comme une madeleine?

Pendant ce temps, je me repris et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction de son petit chalet. Elle ne cessait de me réconforter et de me dire que tout allais bien se passer et que quoi qu'elle me raconte, il ne fallait pas que j'ai peur.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moité son petit discours quand une douleur atroce me traversa le corps. J'avais l'impression qu'on me brulait vive. Je m'écroulai sur le trottoir en poussant des cris ce qui alertèrent Bella.

«-_Ça va Rori? Que t'arrive-t-il?_

-_J'ai mal! On me brûle!_ hurlai-je,_Arrêtez le feu!_

-_Non! Ne me dis pas que cet inconnu t'as mordu? _s'écriât-elle.

J'essayais de me remémorer tous les instants de ma rencontre avec ce meurtrier mais en aucun cas il ne m'avais mordu.

-_Non... pourquoi?_

-_Grimpe sur mon dos, nous irons plus vite._

-_Mais...Qu'es-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

-_Je t'expliquerai à la maison. Maintenant grimpe!»_

Je m'exécutais et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions déjà arrivées.

Elle me posa délicatement sur un lit (ou canapé) avant de discuter avec quelqu'un dans la pièce tellement bas que je ne pouvais rien entendre. Un instant plus tard, le ténor d'Edward résonna dans la pièce:

-_Lorelei, d'abord tu dois savoir que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure..._

Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter bien que ma douleur m'empêchait de l'apprécier totalement.

-_Ensuite_, reprit-il, _je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais...Tu vas devenir un..._

Il buttait sur le dernier mot

-_Vampire_»

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long. **

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà en cour mais je connais un moyen d'accélérer le mouvement... En un seul mot: REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Une nouvelle vie

**Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Quelques autres notes:**

**Je remercie à nouveau mon amie pour avoir corrigé ma fic.**

**Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je remercie également SJblackwather pour m'avoir mis dans ses auteurs favoris.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2:une nouvelle vie

_Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais...Tu vas devenir un..._

_Il buttait sur le dernier mot._

_-Vampire.» _

Ce dernier mot résonna dans ma tête me laissant sans voix.

Ils m'expliquèrent tout dans les moindres détails: de mon régime alimentaire jusqu'au don (Il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que je pense maintenant!) mais j'étais toujours aussi stupéfaite.

Pendant ce temps, la douleur était insoutenable. Elle dura bien trois jours mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Chaque seconde qui passait était une torture. Je ne voulais qu'une chose: mourir. Mais j'évitais d'y penser. Je me concentrais sur ce qui m'attendait: une vie heureuse bien que spéciale, avec ma meilleure amie et les seuls gens qui m'aimaient... Une nouvelle et meilleure vie commençait.

PoV Renésmée

On ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes dans cette famille!!!!

Ce matin je lève en me disant _"Tiens, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui sera une journée normale où personne n'essaiera de me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça." _Mais non, il faut que quand je rentre de ma balade avec Jake je retrouve ma meilleure amie couchée sur le canapé de mon salon parce qu'elle s'est transformée en vampire sans que personne ne la morde. On ne peut pas dire que ma vie soit long fleuve tranquille... Surtout après que mes parents aient découvert la tournure que prenait ma relation avec Jacob...

Enfin bref... Nous étions tous dans le salon en attendant qu'elle se réveille enfin. Lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenir du 1er étage je me levai avant d'énoncer:

«_Je vais la voir._

_-Tu n'iras nul part avant qu'elle s'y soit habituée et qu'elle aie chassé, ordonna mon père. _

_-Mais..._

_-Pas de mais, répondit-il d'une voit ferme.» _

Pff... On me laissait jamais rien faire dans maison.

Au bout d'un moment on entendit du bruit, une fenêtre grincer puis des pas léger courir sur l'herbe encore humide.

«_Elle est partie,_ murmura-t-il.

-_Ça, on avait comprit_, ripostai-je.

- _On_ _devrait peut-être l'accompagner s'inquiéta ma mère,si des humains_ _passent par là..._

Elle frissonna.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, _la rassura-t-il_, Comme tu sais, elle est assez spéciale...»_

Nous nous tûmes tous pendant un instant puis Jacob prit la parole:

-_Et je peux savoir comment vous allez dire à ses parents qu'elle est devenue une sangsue? _

-_Jake! _nous écriâmes ma mère et moi.

Moi qui croyais que s'en était fini de ces préjugés.

-_Le cabot a raison, _s'écria Rosalie_, Que va-t-on leur dire?_

-_Pas grand chose puisqu'ils sont morts, _lança mon père.

Nous le dévisageâmes tous d'un air surpris.

-_Un vampire les a tué avant de s'enfuir. Il l'a sans doute mordue._

-_Non_, répliqua ma mère, _Elle a commencé a avoir mal au moins une minute après qu'il soit parti._

-_Intéressant_»,murmura Jasper.

Nous réfléchissions tous quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Alice.

«_Salut tout le monde! C'était la folie dans les magasins! J'ai acheté des vêtements pour toute la famille! Surtout pour toi, Bella..._

Un grand soupir provînt de celle-ci.

-_Mais pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête?_ _Vous êtes pas content de me voir? _reprit-elle.

-_Tu te souviens de Lorelei? _lui répondit simplement Jasper.

-_Rori? Comment pourrai-je oublier cette mignonne petite fille?_

Nous expliquâmes la situation mais sa joie restait intacte.

-_Elle ne va plus souffrir maintenant! _s'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse.

-_Souffrir?_ nous demandâmes à l'unisson

-_Je ne vous l'avez pas dit? Ces parents la battaient._

Nous la fixâmes tous à la fois surpris et énervés qu'elle ne nous aie rien dit.

-_Depuis quand tu le sais?_ L'interrogeais-je.

-_Je l'ai vu dans une vision le soir ou elle est partie. Mais quand je suis arrivée, il était trop tard._»

Nous nous sentions tous coupable de se qui s'était passé.

Il eu y a nouveau des bruits de pas. Elle était revenue.

PoV Lorelei

Mon réveil fut rapide et simple: j'ouvris les yeux et me levai.

Je ne vous cache pas mon étonnement; tout était différent.

Je pouvais distinguer chaque fissure du plafond, chaque imperfection du papier peint. D'ailleurs, cet endroit me semblait familier. Je cherchais dans ma pauvre mémoire d'humaine mais n'eus pas besoin d'y réfléchir beaucoup; cette pièce était identique à mon ancienne chambre. Le lit violet était parallèle au bureau blanc. Mon tapis gris était au milieu de la pièce tout comme un petit fauteuil et une table basse noire. Il y avait également trois étagères en bois remplit de livre.

Je continuais d'examiner la pièce avant de rendre compte qu'il y avait une fenêtre, assez petite mais je pouvais y passer pour aller chasser. Je reverrai Renésmée plus tard. Je ne voulais pas la blesser étant donné mon nouveau statut...

C'est en poussant un soupir que je m'éloignais vers la forêt.

La chasse avait été très rapide: un puma et deux élans mais je voulus m'arrêter deux minutes pour réfléchir. Je découvris un endroit magnifique pour ça. Une petite prairie dégagée où le seul arbre était un saule pleureur penché au dessus d'un étang. Je m'assis sous le majestueux saule en mettant mes pieds dans l'eau et sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à fredonner. Lorsque j'arrivais au couplet, je haussai le ton:

_Romeo __take__ me __somewhere __we __can__ be __alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes *_

«_Ce Roméo n'existe peut-être pas, _soupirai-je après avoir fini.

-_Ne dit pas ça!_»

Je levai la tête et regardai autour de moi cherchant qui avait pu dire ses mots si réconfortants mais il n'y avait personne.

«_Ce doit-être mon imagination»,_pensai-je.

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de voir mon reflet dans l'eau limpide de l'étang.

J'étais toujours la même mais en plus belle. Mes cheveux châtains m'arrivais jusqu'aux épaules, mes yeux en amande avait changé de couleur mais étaient magnifiques, mon sourire était éblouissant et aurai fait craqué n'importe quel homme. J'étais tout simplement époustouflante

Après une courte pause, je commença à courir jusqu'au manoir et j'y arrivai en quelques minutes. Je gravissais les marches beaucoup moins difficilement maintenant et, comme la dernière fois, la porte s'ouvrit et une Alice toute excitée sauta dans mes bras en un instant.

«_Rori! Tu m'as tellement manquée! _s'écria-t-elle sans me lâcher.

-_Toi aussi Alice_, riais-je, _Je sens que ce week-end on va faire toutes les boutiques de Seattle!_

-_Tu l'as dis, Rori!_

Nous rîmes de bon cœur puis elle se détacha de moi pour me mieux me contempler.

-_Ma petite Rori. Tu as tellement chan.... _

Elles'interrompit et me regarda avec de gros yeux.

-_Alice qu'es-ce qui t'arrives?_

-_Tes...Tes yeux._

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?_

Je cherchais en vain se qui pouvait bien la déranger.

-_Il sont... dorés._»

PoV Alice

Nous l'attendions tous avec impatience. Je regardais son futur pour voir quand elle arriverai mais il était assez flou. Elle changeais souvent de décision. Un coup elle voulait partir et un coup réfléchir encore un peu. Je soupirai. J'aurai aimé l'aider plus que ça... Nous aurions tous voulus l'aider.

Au bout d'un moment, mes visions s'éclaircirent. Elle arrivait.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte pour l'accueillir et lui sautais dans les bras. Bien qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans quand je l'avais connue, la joie de vivre de cette fille me ressemblait beaucoup et elle appréciait faire du shopping. Pas comme certaine... Pourquoi fallait-il que Renésmée hérite du dégout de l'achat comme sa mère?

Enfin bref... C'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que je lui adressai la parole.

«_Rori! Tu m'as tellement manquée! _m'écriai-je.

-_Toi aussi Alice_, ria-t-elle, _Je sens que ce week-end on va faire toutes les boutiques de Seattle!_

-_Tu l'as dis, Rori!_»

Nous éclatâmes de rire puis je me détacha d'elle pour la contempler. Elle avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus une petite fille à présent.

«_Ma petite Rori. Tu as tellement chan.... _m'interrompis-je.

Elle n'avait pas une allure de nouveau né. Un détail la trahissait. Ses prunelles.

-_Alice qu'es-ce qui t'arrives?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle

-_Tes...Tes yeux._

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?_

-_Ils sont... dorés._

PoV Edward

Elle allait enfin arriver. Nous avions tous le regard tourné vers la porte et nous écoutions sa conversation. Enfin, je ne la regardais pas. J'étais trop occupé à

contempler mon âme sœur, mon amour, ma vie...

Mais mon ange semblait préoccupé par l'amie de Renésmée. Me demandant pourquoi, je décidais d'écouter la conversation.

-_Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?_

-_Ils sont... dorés._

Nous nous figeâmes tous. Comment pouvais-t-elle avoir les yeux dorés alors qu'elle avait été transformée il y a à peine trois jours?

Bien que je l'avais vu dans les pensées d'Alice, Je me levai pour voir ça par moi même. Je m'approchai doucement de la jeune fille, elle semblait si inquiète... Ses prunelles effectivement dorées appelaient à l'aide... Je lui souris.

«_Ne t'inquiète pas. Vu la façon dont tu as été transformée, il est presque normal que tu sois... spéciale._

Elle me souris à son tour.

-_Merci Mr Cullen._

-_Edward je t'en pris._

-_Oh. Excusez-moi... Edward,_ dit-elle visiblement gênée.

-_Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais._

-_Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait être mon père alors qu'il semble avoir mon âge..._

-_En réalité, je pourrais être ton arrière-grand-père,_ remarquai-je.

Elle se figea de stupeur.

-_Et Eddie! lança cet idiot d'Emmet, Tu veux la tuer avec tes vannes à deux balles?_

-_Parce que tu crois que les tiennes sont mieux peut-être, Mimi?_ répliquai-je au tac-au-tac_._

-_Mimi, _pouffa Rori.

-_Là, c'est toi qui vas mourir! _s'écria mon frérot plein de rage.

-_Tu n'oserais pas... _me moquai-je.

-_Non. Tu tricherais de toute façon, _dit-il vite refroidit.

-_Tu vois, _soupirai-je,_ C'est ça la vie chez les Cullen._»

Son sourire s'élargit puis Renésmée s'approcha d'elle a une vitesse inhumaine.

Ma fille était une véritable pile électrique.

«_Je suis sûr que Nessie ne va pas la lâcher d'une semelle, _pensai-je,_ Enfin tant qu'elle ne passe pas tout son temps avec Jacob..._»

PoV Lorelei

Je parlais tranquillement avec Edward quand ma meilleure amie courus vers moi.

Je savais qu'avec elle je n'allais pas m'ennuyer une seule seconde. Et se fut le cas pendant un mois. Le plus beau mois de ma vie.

La famille Cullen m'avait adopté et ils étaient tous heureux que je soient avec eux. Sauf peut-être Jacob. Il disait que ça faisait trop de «sangsues» dans une seule maison mais nous nous étions rapprochés depuis. C'était le petit ami de Nessie après tout. Ce fut un mois de divertissement total. Tous les soirs nous faisions des pyjama party, tous les soirs quand elle s'endormait j'allais dans la forêt. Tous les week-end nous faisions les boutiques à Port-Angeles ou à Seattle.

Ça allait être le train-train quotidien de ma vie jusqu'à ce que une rencontre vienne tout chambouler...

***"Love Story" de Taylor Swift**

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 2.**

**Vous avez une remarque, une critique, un commentaire, un compliment, une idée? Un seul moyen que je le sache... REVIEW!!!!!**

**A+ pour la suite!**


End file.
